


Itchy Twitchy Feeling

by Marleycat



Series: All Summer Long [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: “Mmm, you taste nice and sweet.” Patrick murmured against David’s lips.“I try my best, but I think the s’mores are to blame.” David breathily responded.“That must be why the mosquitoes ate you to pieces.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All Summer Long [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798660
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Itchy Twitchy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song by Bobby Hendricks. Unbeta'd so all errors are on me.

David squirmed against the Adirondack chair trying to get some relief, but none was to be had.

He knew he should have listened to Patrick. He thought that the herbal formula that they sold at the store would be enough. The aerosol can Patrick had tried to spray on him smelled like the combined fumes of a gas station and a nail salon, so he refused. Patrick shrugged his shoulders and just left the container next to David’s chair as he went to get their s’more ingredients out. 

But now, David could feel he was covered in welts on his upper back, neck, ankles, and forearms at the very least. He had become a veritable one-man buffet for the mosquitoes that had descended on Schitt’s Creek. The regional Elmglen paper had run a story the previous week noting how the conditions were ripe for increased activity. It now seemed that their somewhat remote cottage location had been ground zero for their infestation.

After toasting marshmallows around their newly installed fire pit, David was conscientious of not scratching and damaging his irritated skin any further as he snacked on the s’mores. While he had a decent handle on that, he mainly hoped to avoid Patrick noticing the intense impact the blood suckers had on him after ignoring his husband’s advice. 

As Patrick was putting out the fire, David collected the tray with the snack supplies and headed back to the kitchen. David put the leftovers away into the pantry, wincing slightly when his clothing rubbed on any of the bites. He was washing the tray when Patrick walked in. While David dried his hands, Patrick pulled him in for a kiss.

“Mmm, you taste nice and sweet.” Patrick murmured against David’s lips.

“I try my best, but I think the s’mores are to blame.” David breathily responded.

“That must be why the mosquitoes ate you to pieces.” Patrick said as he pulled back to look at David’s face.

David’s eyes darted around and away from Patrick’s gaze. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

Patrick reached up and pulled the loose collar of David’s long-sleeved t-shirt down to reveal one of David’s itchiest bites on top of his collarbone before leaning down to kiss it. “Then what is this?”

David pulled away and turned towards the sink with a slight edge in his voice “Fine, you were right, I was wrong.”

Patrick gently placed his hands on David’s hips and ghosted his chin over the crook of David’s neck. “Babe, even I got one or two. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad. After we were out there a bit, I could see them swarming even close to the fire. I’ve been camping and hiking in a lot of places, but I have never seen them quite as intense as here.” 

“Well, now my skin is ruined, I feel like I am crawling all over, and you aren’t going to want to touch me.”

“David, I regret to inform you that I will always want to touch you. Why don’t we take a cool shower and then I have something that will help, okay? Your skin is not ruined, I promise. You already survived poison oak, remember?”

“Fine.” David turned his body slightly as Patrick gave a quick peck to his cheek.

“You go start the shower. Not too hot, remember.” He gave a firm tap to David’s ass with the back of his hand as David headed for the staircase. 

Dragging his feet as he ascended the stairs, David was not looking forward to assessing the carnage. When he got into the bedroom, he stripped off the long-sleeved t-shirt, fitted cotton sweatpants, and boxer briefs and placed the bonfire-scented items into the hamper. When he entered the bathroom, he only turned on the overhead light on the far side so he didn’t have to see his skin too closely. A quick glance down his front noted more than a few marks, some that had turned into angry welts.

With a huff, he pulled the curtain of the shower to the side as he turned the water on, dialing the faucet to a manageable temperature as he checked with his hand. Patrick had slipped into the bathroom, his clothes already off, as David did his last water check.

“Oooh” Patrick said with pity in his voice, coming up behind David. “They got your back good.” as he rubbed his flattened hands over David’s unblemished shoulders.

“At least those ones I can’t see as well.” David pulled back the curtain and started to step in with Patrick right behind him. David shivered slightly as the tepid water started to rain down on his chest. Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist, but avoided leaning against him so he didn’t aggravate the bites. He carefully spun David around, taking in the marks around his neck and arms. 

Preferring his hands so that he had more control than the loofah David normally used, Patrick grabbed the calming oatmeal and honey body wash among the many choices in their shower. Pouring a dollop in his palms, he rubbed them together before gently and efficiently gliding his hands over David’s body. He crouched down to wash David’s legs and see the bites that had accrued below the hem of his sweatpants. As he stood up, Patrick saw the redden spots on the top of David’s left hand and wrist as he swiped upward to David’s shoulders and back to the bite he had kissed in the kitchen. As he moved David to thoroughly wash him down, Patrick sent up a silent thank you that the mosquitoes had avoided David’s face or this would have been an impossible mission.

David had stood so that his hair avoided the water, and Patrick grabbed the detachable shower head to carefully rinse him off. “Why don’t you do your face stuff and I’ll finish here. I left you a pair of boxers and a Benadryl pill. We’ll take care of the bites after, okay?” Patrick kissed a subdued David gently before holding the shower curtain open for him. David’s shadow loomed outside, patting himself dry before he put on the underwear Patrick had been thoughtful enough to grab. David swallowed down the antihistamine with a cup full of water after he brushed his teeth.

As Patrick finished up washing his own hair and body, he could hear the jars and bottles of David’s evening regimen click and clack on the vanity. By the time he stepped out, David was rubbing in his moisturizer while contorting his torso in the mirror to see exactly how eaten up his back was. Patrick stepped out of the shower, gave a cursory wipe down to dry off, and left the towel on the rack before brushing his teeth while David finished with his last step of rosehip oil. “Let’s get these taken care of, huh?” Patrick said as he pulled David away from the mirror before his scowl could become a permanent fixture on his face. 

He sat David on the side of the bed with a pat to his thighs before he went and got a pair of boxer briefs for himself. He could see David’s leg bobbing up and down as he obviously tried not to itch his body. Patrick grabbed the supplies he had brought from downstairs, sitting them on the bed after he had circled back around to face David.

While David’s head stayed looking ahead, his eyes pivoted to look upwards at his husband, David’s annoyance with himself and slight embarrassment shining through. A quiet hum reverberated in the back of Patrick’s throat with the overwhelming need to soothe David’s discomfort. He gave a brief kiss to David’s forehead before grabbing the cold compress on the bed. 

Starting with the first mark on David’s collarbone, Patrick pressed the chilled pack onto the bite for a good 10 to 15 seconds with one hand. He then leaned down to kiss the inflamed skin sweetly before applying the stick of after-bite gel. Working methodically from David’s neck, down to his wrists, and finally his ankles, Patrick’s trio of ministrations had David’s eyes closed and his breathing evening out.

With his voice just above a whisper, Patrick stood up and kissed David’s cheek before saying “Now, to deal with the other side.”

Patrick had always loved David’s back. He could admit that a large part of the attraction was because it was rare for anyone to see it besides him. While there were the skirts and shorts to show off his legs, the polos and t-shirts that highlighted his arms, and the more deconstructed necklines that gave glimpses of his collarbone and a hint chest hair, David’s back was a secret only to Patrick. The combination of smooth olive skin, a smattering of adorable freckles, and toned muscles stretched out before him, whether it was when David was face down on the mattress or cuddling against his chest on the couch, was intoxicating.

Patrick hopped up onto the bed and got behind David on his knees. While he could tell David was settling down from his frustrations from the evening, he was still tense. Before he continued on, Patrick wrapped his hands over the middle of David’s shoulder, careful to avoid the bites already medicated. He slowly worked out the tension which was just above the many welts that had formed between his shoulder blades where the draped back collar of his shirt had gaped enough to give the mosquitoes easy access. 

Patrick gently placed the still-cool ice pack flat across the left side of David’s back since the bites were so clustered together. After David shivered slightly, Patrick slid it across to the right before letting his mouth trail back around the welts, his warm lips on the edge of the coolness. Holding his free hand on the side of David’s bicep, he could feel a flash of goosebumps go down David’s arm as he kissed from the back of his neck, following the line of his shoulder outwards and down to the scapula. 

He pulled the ice pack off the right side and tossed it on the floor before leaning down further. In his peripheral vision, he could see as well as feel David rolling his neck and flexing his shoulders from the attention. Patrick trailed the kisses across David’s spine, under the welts on the opposite side, and circled back toward the right of David’s neck.

Resting his chin on David’s shoulder, Patrick used his left thumb and index finger in an inward pinching motion on the sensitive nape of David’s neck over and over. Instantly, David’s neck pivoted backwards as his mouth hung open, feeling the effects of Patrick and the allergy medication. “I’m going to have to layer the gel on pretty heavily and we’re going to have to let it dry for a bit. Just stay still okay?” Patrick whispered against the shell of David’s ear, placing a kiss below his earlobe after he nodded slightly. 

Patrick left no skin uncovered with the after-bite stick as he had promised. Happy with what he could do for now, he needed to keep David’s occupied while it dried. David’s head had lifted back up, but his eyes remained closed as he rolled his neck side to side. Patrick moved to switch his supplies around from the nightstand before resting his hands on David’s knees, aligning their faces. Patrick slowly ran his hands up David’s thighs, seeing that his cock was half hard in his fitted boxers. After giving David a light kiss on the lips, David opened his eyes. 

“Would you be interested in something to keep your mind off your itchy situation and where we can let your back dry properly? If you just want to sit here, that is okay too.” Patrick’s hands had scooched further up David’s legs until his thumb grazed back and forth over the fabric tenting with his dick.

David leaned forward in an attempt to capture Patrick's lips to give his affirmative answer, but instead, his jaw cracked open with a ginormous yawn which echoed through the bedroom.

Patrick moved his hands back down to David’s knees and smiled. That Benadryl had definitely kicked in and David was struggling to keep his eyes open. Patrick chuckled slightly and kissed David on the cheek.

“Change of plans, sleepyhead.” Patrick grabbed the lube he had placed on the bed and moved it back next to the after-bite gel he had traded it out for on the nightstand.

“Mmmm, but I want to-ahhhh” A second yawn interrupted David’s sentence.

“I know, but your body is saying it's time to rest and heal that skin. Stand up for a second.”

David stretched upward and swayed slightly back and forth on each foot while trying to curtail another yawn. After Patrick pulled the covers down and turned off the light, he slowly directed them onto bed. Patrick had David on his belly at an angle with his head on Patrick’s chest so the gel could fully set. Patrick pulled the bedcovers up to the middle of David’s back and wrapped his arms around his shoulders to keep him warm.

Into David’s hair Patrick whispered “You go to sleep and I’ll cover you up once everything is dry, ok? Wake me up if you are itchy and we can put more on.” He could feel David’s warm breath from a yawn exhaled against his sternum before David said “Okay.”

As Patrick rhythmically ran his hand up and down the back of David’s neck, he could feel David’s body relax. A syrupy voice, more than halfway to unconsciousness mumbled “Thank you, Patrick” into the darkness leaving Patrick to smile up at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Always appreciate the comments and kudos. Be well and safe! Thanks for reading.


End file.
